


late night appearances

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, JohnDave, pepsicola - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	late night appearances

There was a loud buzzing on Dave’s nightstand and he reached over and held his phone above his face groggily. 

-  
EB: hey so  
EB: i may have left my key in my jacket   
EB: which i do not currently have on

TG: you want me to open the door

EB: maybe

TG: goodnight.

EB: daveeeeeee  
EB: you’re already awake

TG: doesn’t mean i wanna get up

EB: i will start banging on the door  
EB: everyone in the hall will hate us

TG: fine. 

-

Dave set down his phone and pulled on his shades before struggling up. He clicked open the door and John hugged him tightly. 

“Woah- calm down dude.” He smiled sleepily at John.

“I didn’t want to have to go to Karkat’s place.”

“He’d be even less likely to get up for you.” John rolled his eyes and shut the door. “Why were you even out this late?”

“Vriska invited-“

“I’m gunna stop you right there.” Dave slowly walked back to his bed and laid down. 

“Look I know you don’t-“

“John, she’s a bad influence on you.” John sat down at the edge of the bed and looked down sadly. “Hey- I don’t want to dictate who you’re friends with man, but you’ve been pulling shit like this so much recently.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Dave sat up and put his hand on John’s shoulder. “Look, okay, just get some sleep? I don’t think either of us really feel like talking about this right now.” 

“Okay.” Dave could hear the emotion in his voice as he stood up. 

“John?”

“Hm?” 

“I’m not mad at you.”

“I know.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses fell and looked at Dave for a moment before walking into the bathroom to change. “Goodnight.”

“Night dude.”

Dave stared up at the ceiling before flipping over. John had laid down facing away from Dave, the sheets tightly pulled against him. He sighed before turning towards the wall and trying to sleep. 

~

Dave heard something loudly fall to the floor and woke up suddenly, “What are you doing man-“ He rubbed his eyes and looked at John who was staring at the bowl he had dropped, that was luckily empty. 

“Morning.” John smiled at him. 

“Hey.” He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the messages on a groupchat he was in as John picked up the bowl and began to serve himself. Dave could tell he was upset just by his expression, “Are you good? Look, I’m sorry about what I said-“

“No, it’s okay.” 

“It’s clearly not.” Dave got up, leaving his phone and shades on his nightstand and walked over to John. “Do you want to talk?”

“Not really,” He sighed and looked out the window across the room from him. “I’ll be fine Dave.” 

Dave grabbed his hand and looked up at him, “I- fuck. I don’t want you getting hurt. She led you on before, and just-“

John’s face fell as he stared at Dave, “I’m fine Dave.” 

“John this isn’t you! You can see that, right?” He let go of John’s hand hastily. John just looked at him, his face free of emotion. He opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated as he saw the pain in Dave’s eyes. 

“Shit- dude I-“ John looked at the ground for a moment and then back up to Dave. “You- ugh. I’ve really gotten that bad?” He looked extremely concerned, but his eyes told Dave he was scared. 

“John- no,” Dave’s brows furrowed. “Man, I just want you to be okay, and- this shit isn’t good for you!”

John walked across the room and sat down on his bed, “I’m sorry Dave.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He stood infront of John before sitting next to him. 

“But I do! You’re clearly upset about this, and it’s-“ 

“John, it’s not about that.”

“Then what is it about?” 

“You being happy, and- well if you’re happy hanging out with her then I want you to do it. But, you don’t seem happy anymore, and I-“

John looked away from Dave, “I don’t know if I’m happy. I don’t-“ He stopped himself and turned back to Dave. “I’m happy when you’re happy.”

Dave grinned, but his expression quickly dropped, “I shouldn’t be the one dictating your emotions dude.”

“It’s not like that! I- I don’t know what it is really.” He thought for a moment. “It’s like how I felt whenever- oh.” His eyes widened and he stood up.

“What is it?” Dave grabbed his sweatshirt sleeve before he could walk away.

John turned back to him, “It’s just, I felt this way about Vriska.”

“Oh- oh.” Dave let go of his sleeve. John looked at the hand he had dropped sadly. “How do I say this-?”

“That you don’t feel the same? It’s- fuck. It’s okay. I’m used to it by now.”

“John, please.”

“What?” It came out much harsher than he intended and he took a step away from Dave. 

“Just listen, okay?” John nodded. “I had a huge fucking crush on you a few months back, before y’know. I eventually just pushed that shit so far down so I wouldn’t think about it any more.”

“Oh. I’m sor-“ Dave embraced him tightly, cutting him off. He wrapped his hands around his hips. “Okay, well this conversation didn’t end the way I expected.” He laughed loudly and heard Dave snort. 

“You can keep hanging out with her if that’s what you want.” 

“I really don’t know what I want anymore.” He set his head on Dave’s shoulder. 

“Just think about it, okay? If you really feel that way about me, then-“ 

He picked his head up from Dave’s shoulders and tightened his grip around the others waist, “I do. I- I know that much for sure.” 

Dave looked up at him and smiled, “I’m glad.” John placed his forehead against Dave’s and Dave laughed. “God you’re such an idiot.”

John pulled apart from Dave slowly, “Thanks.” 

“For what exactly?” Dave placed his hand on John’s cheek.

“Just- being understanding? Putting up with my bullshit?” He laughed and put his hand on top of Dave’s. “I’m just glad we got to room together, I guess. You like, get me dude.”

“Wouldn’t wanna be stuck with Karkat?”

“Shut up.” Dave grinned and John put his arms around his shoulders. “I’ll stay in tonight, butttt-“

“But what?” Dave was smiling, already knowing what John was going to say.

“Nic Cage binge!”

“How many fucking times have you seen those movies by now?” 

“I dunno.” 

“Probably enough to completely rot your brain.”

“Not true! They’re cinematic masterpieces, you’re just blind to the appeal.”

“Cause there is no appeal.” John rolled his eyes and pulled Dave closer to him. “Okay, maybe there’s a little appeal.” His face turned pink, and he avoided eye contact with John, smiling. 

“Alright it’s settled then!” John grinned and pulled away from Dave before flopping onto his bed. “Oh fuck-“ He checked his phone for the time. “I gotta run, bye Dave!” He kissed Dave’s cheek before heading out the door. 

Dave just stared at the door and placed his hand over the spot John had kissed him. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
